The same data is often stored at multiple locations. For example, a sending computer system (e.g., a master data system) may send data to a receiving computer system (e.g., a data consuming computer system that uses master data received from the master data system) to enable the receiving computer systems to perform various tasks (e.g., sales forecasting and so on).
Typically, such systems exchange data incrementally (i.e. exchange only changed attributes of an object). Sometimes, for example, during a remote function call made by the data receiving system, data that is sent by the master data system is never received by the receiving computer system. Consequently, the receiving computer system becomes out of synch with the sending computer system. Errors at the receiving computer system then need to be resolved to bring the receiving computer system back into synch with the sending computer system.